peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily's Clique (episode)
Emily's Clique is a Peppa Pig special. It is the first special to focus on Emily's clique. Summary Pedro wants to join Emily's clique just so he can join in all the fun non-mean girl stuff they do. The only problem is, Emily only allows girls into her clique, and if boys want to join, they have to prove themselves worthy. Transcript *Narrator: Emily and her clique are hanging out at the pizza parlor. *Emily Elephant: (eats pizza) Mmm...This pizza is so nzuri. That's Swahili for "good". *Brianna Bear: (puts her pizza down) Emily, I think you should find a new hobby, rather than occasionally speak Swahili and explaining what such word means. *Emily Elephant: Maybe you're right, but we already got so many hobbies! *Lisa Fox: I agr-- *Brianna: Shush, Lisa. Only Emily can respond "I agree". *Emily: Right, right. Hey, isn't that Pedro? (Scene cuts to Pedro) *Pedro Pony: (walks a little, then stops to look at the pizza parlor window. Lisa is waving at him, before Emily slaps her hand with her trunk.) Wow, Emily and her clique seem to have so much fun, and I'm just a boy who always plays second banana! (Scene cuts back to Emily's clique) *Emily: What's he lookin' at? *Lisa: I dunno. *Pedro: Hey, girls! You seem to be enjoying yourselves. Can I join your clique? *Emily: (Emily's clique appear stunned and speechless by Pedro's question, until Emily bursts into laughter) You can't join my clique! We're just a girl group who doesn't allow boys! You can go ahead and join some other group, like The Tater Haters over there! (points) *Members of the Tater Haters: We hate Mr. Potato! We hate Mr. Potato! *Emily: But seriously, we do not allow boys in our clique, unless the laws were changed by that other guy, OR, if you prove yourself worthy. *Pedro: I accept your challenge! *Lisa: Oh, I doubt you will even win this "challenge"! *Emily: I agree. *Brianna: Even more. *Lisa: (to Emily and Brianna) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!? (Challenge 1: Pizza eating) *Emily: Okay, so the first challenge is to see how long you can eat 3 SLICES of PIZZA! *Pedro: Seriously!? THREE!? *Lisa: And... GO! *Pedro: (begins eating the first slice) Come on, Pedro, you can do it! I... CAN... JOIN... THIS... CLIQUE! *Brianna: Try not to push yourself to much! (laughs, and soon the other girls join her laughter, until munching and gulping sounds are heard, which they stop laughing, as they see that Pedro has eaten all three slices) *Pedro: (rubs his belly in satisfaction, and licks his lips) Ah...So nzuri... *Emily: (whispers to her clique) Since when has Pedro learned Swahili? (stops whispering) HOW DID YOU EAT ALL THREE SLICES AT ONCE!? *Pedro: It's easy when you're a pony! (neighs) *Emily: (sighs) Okay, you win the first challenge. (Challenge 2: Race around the puddles) *Emily: You may have completed the first challenge, Pedro, but we still have a couple of challenges left! Here's your next challenge: running around a bunch of muddy puddles! *Pedro: Huh? *Lisa: You see, we girls don't like it when our dresses are all muddy! *Emily: I agree. *Brianna: Even mo-(Lisa covers Brianna's mouth) *Lisa: Let the challenge begin! *Pedro: Okay, I can do this. I can complete the task! (runs around the muddy puddles, but stops to look at one) *Emily: Come on, Pedro! You can't jump in a puddle or else you can't join our clique! *Pedro: Oh, yeah! (resumes running around the puddles) Phew! I made it! *Emily: Three times round for one challenge! *Pedro: I can do that! (continues running around the puddles two more times) *Brianna: (Pedro finishes running around the puddles) Wow. And not one speck of mud! (close up at Pedro) No boy has ever managed to complete this challenge without getting even a little muddy! (whispers to Emily and Lisa) I think he should be our clique ambassador... (stops whispering) Onto the next challenge! (Challenge 3: Swahili Class) *Emily: Okay, you may have completed the first two challenges, but you still have to complete the hardest challenge of all: learning Swahili! *Pedro: Wait, I can't speak full Swahili! *Emily: Then you will learn. And... GO! (speaks Swahili) Ungejisikiaje kama sisi maana wasichana kuwa nzuri? *Pedro: Nadhani itakuwa ni ajabu! Je, mimi kufanya vizuri? *Emily: Ndiyo. You walikuwa bora. *Pedro: That means I passed? *Emily: (sighs) I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are now an official member of my clique! *Pedro: I did? Oh, thank you! Now I can join in all your fun girl stuff! *Lisa: I agree. *Brianna: (sighs) Even more.. *Pedro: Wait! I'm allergic to the pizza! *vomits into a bucket* *Emily: In that case, go away! Trivia *Some quotes from canon Peppa Pig episodes are referenced. *Here is the translated Swahili speech: "Emily: How would you feel if we mean girls became nice?" "Pedro: I think it would be wonderful! Did I do good?" "Emily: Yes. You were excellent." *As of this episode, Pedro is now an official member of Emily's clique, and is now learning Swahili. Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant Category:Episodes starring Pedro Pony Category:Episodes focused on Emily's clique Category:Fanon Specials Category:Specials Category:Emily's Clique